Believe
by The DeVil's eyes
Summary: percayalah padaku, percayalah pada cinta yang ada diantara kita, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja. HaeHyuk fanfiction, oneshoot, sequel honesty. mind to R&R?


**Disclaimer: semua character yang aku pake adalah milik tuhan, dan diri mereka sendiri.**

**Genre: romance, hurt/confort**

**Pair/main chara: haehyuk dan mungkin banyak slight**

**Rate: M  
**

**WARNINGS: author masih new, typo(s), jalan cerita membosankan, kata-kata yang rancu, buat yang gak suka pair ini atau apa pun yang ada di ff ini cukup DON'T LIKE DON'T READ oke? Dan jangan lupa perhatikan POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**# # #**

**.**

**.**

**.**

#Lee Donghae POV

Aku sudah menjalani hubungan dengan Hyukkie selama 3 bulan, dan selama ini kami menjalani hubungan dengan cara backstreet dari kedua orang tuaku. Ya, orang tuaku, aku tidak ingin orang tuaku menjadi orang tua Hyukkie, karena yang aku inginkan adalah orang tuaku menjadi mertua Hyukkie.

Jika, kalian menyangka aku sudah berpikiran terlalu jauh, itu artinya kalian salah. Aku sudah yakin seratus persen tidak akan menikah dengan siapa pun kecuali dengan Hyukkie, dan aku berencana akan menikahinya dalam waktu dekat. Terlalu terburu-buru? Mungkin, sebagian orang akan setuju dengan pernyataan ini. Tapi, tidak bagiku.

Aku dan Hyukkie sudah dinyatakan lulus dari senior high school sejak 2 bulan yang lalu. Dan masalah biaya hidup, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan untuk hal itu. Aku bahkan sudah mulai berkerja di sebuah perusahaan sejak 1 bulan yang lalu. Dan tentunya itu bukan perusahaan milik appaku, aku mendapatkan pekerjaan itu dengan usahaku sendiri. Dengan kecerdasan yang kumiliki, tidak sulit untuk mendapat pekerjaan lebih dini daripada banyak orang lainnya.

Jadi, apa lagi yang membuat aku menunda rencanaku untuk menikahi Hyukkie? Dan kalian harus ingat satu hal, jangan pernah sekali pun kalian mempertanyakan perasaan yang kumiliki. Karena sudah jelas kalau aku amat sangat mencintai Hyukkie.

Semua sudah siap, dan aku berhasil meyakinkan Hyukkie untuk menikah denganku dan membuka semuanya pada kedua orang tuaku. Jika mereka tidak mengizinkan, maka dengan berat hati aku akan tetap menikahi Hyukkie tanpa restu orang tuaku, dan akan ku buktikan pada mereka kalau kami akan baik-baik saja.

_Flashback: on_

"_Tapi, Hae..,"_

"_Tidak ada kata tapi, Hyukkie. Apa kau tidak ingin menikah denganku?"_

"_Bukannya begitu…, tapi kita masih muda Hae? Apa…, apa kau tidak merasa terbebani olehku?"_

_Aku menghela napas frustasi mendengar ucapannya, dia bilang beban? Bagaimana mungkin tujuan hidupku menjadi bebanku? Ya, tujuan aku hidup adalah melihat senyumannya, impianku adalah berada di sampingnya sepanjang hidupku, dan cita-citaku adalah menikahinya._

"_Apa kau meragukan kemampuanku? Berapa kali aku harus mengatakan padamu, kalau kau bukan beban bagiku? Kau tidak pernah menjadi bebanku, dan tidak akan pernah menjadi bebanku, Hyukkie."_

"_Aku tahu, aku tahu kau tidak menganggapku sebagai beban, dan aku sangat tahu kemampuanmu…,"_

"_Lalu apa yang menjadi masalahmu?"_

"_Bagaimana…, bagaimana kalau ahjusshi dan ahjumma melarangnya? Bagaimana kalau mereka melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu?"_

"_Dengarkan aku, kalau pun memang benar mereka tidak menyetujui rencanaku, aku akan tetap menikahimu. Kau tahu kalau aku sanggup memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu hanya dengan kemampuanku sendiri tanpa bantuan Appa atau Umma, kan?."_

"_Tapi…, aku tidak tahu, Hae. Aku tidak yakin."_

"_Apa kau mencintaiku?"_

"_Aku sangat mencintaimu."_

"_Kalau begitu kau yakin lah pada cintamu, karena aku juga begitu. Aku yakin pada cinta yang aku miliki. Kita hadapi semuanya bersama."_

_Flashback: off_

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Lee Hyukjae POV

Saat ini aku sudah ada di depan pintu rumah Donghae. Aku kemari untuk memberitahu kedua orang tua Donghae tentang hubungan kami dan rencana kami menikah. Aku tahu kalau ini adalah sebuah langkah yang sangat besar dalam hubungan kami.

Keraguan dan rasa takut masih ada di dalam diriku, bukan keraguan terhadap Donghae atau terhadap perasan kami. Tapi keraguan ini tertuju padaku, aku ragu jika aku pantas menjadi menantu dari keluarga Donghae, aku ragu kalau aku dapat menjadi pasangan yang serasi bagi Donghae. Aku takut kalau aku akan menghancurkan harapan kedua orang tua Donghae untuk mendapatkan cucu dari Donghae. Dan yang paling aku takut kan adalah kalau ini akan menghancurkan Donghae yang artinya akan menghancurkanku juga.

Aku mengencangkan pegangan tanganku pada Donghae saat dia mulai membuka pintu. Dia berhenti sejenak dan menatapku lembut.

"Yakin lah pada perasaan kita, Hyukkie. Aku mencintaimu."

Aku terpaku, aku bisa merasakan keyakinan Donghae mengalir dari telapak tangannya yang saat ini sedang membelai rambutku. Aku baru saja ingin membalas ucapannya, tapi tertahan begitu saja saat pintu di hadapan kami terbuka.

Dengan cepat aku menyingkirkan telapak tangan Donghae dari rambutku, tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskan genggaman tangan kami, karena Donghae yang bersikeras untuk menggenggam tanganku.

"Hyukkie? Ya, ampun…, umma kira kau tidak akan datang kemari minggu ini!"

"Aku datang ahjumma." Jawabku lembut, sambil berusaha sebisanya menyembunyikan kegugupanku.

"Sudah umma bilang berapa kali? Panggil aku umma, Hyukkie!"

Aku hanya tersenyum untuk membalas ucapan Eeteuk-ahjumma, atau umma Donghae yang sedang memelukku, ya sudah sejak lama aku selalu dipaksa untuk memanggil beliau umma, tapi aku tidak pernah mau, karena aku tahu, aku bukan anak kandungnya, aku hanya anak angkat, aku merasa tidak pantas untuk memanggil malaikat di hadapanku dengan sebutan umma.

"Umma, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan, dan ini penting."

Eeteuk-ahjumma menatap bingung ke arah Donghae, karena aku tahu, tidak biasanya dia bisa bersikap serius dan penuh wibawa seperti saat ini.

"Ya, sudah. Ayo masuk! Appa ada di ruang keluarga, dia sedang menonton berita."

Tanpa menunggu Eeteuk-ahjumma selesai berbicara, Donghae telah menarik –menyeret- ku ke dalam rumah dan berjalan lurus ke arah ruang keluarga, di mana Kangin-ahjusshi berada. Dan tentu saja kami diikuti oleh Eeteuk-ahjumma.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Author POV

Saat itu seperti biasa, saat akhir pekan datang, di salah satu ruangan di rumah milik keluarga Lee, sudah berkumpul seluruh anggota keluarga. Tapi, saat ini merupakan edisi khusus karena suasana yang terjadi bukanlah suasana yang dipenuhi kehangatan dan canda tawa tetapi suasana yang sarat akan ketegangan.

Saat itu, seorang pria manis berambut pirang dari dua orang pria muda di ruangan itu sedang menampakkan wajah cemas. Sedangkan pria yang lainnya, yang memiliki wajah sangat tampan sedang menampakkan wajah serius dan penuh dengan keyakinan yang tinggi dan kuat.

Sementara itu suami istri di hadapan mereka yang tidak lain adalah orang tua angkat dari pria pertama dan orang tua kandung dari pria ke dua sedang menampakkan wajah yang sarat akan rasa keterkejutan. Tapi, jika diperhatikan lebih detail, ada emosi lain yang terlihat di mata mereka, emosi yang tidak akan pernah di sangka oleh anak mereka akan ada di sana saat ini.

Ya, kalian semua benar jika mengatakan kedua pria itu atau yang biasa kita panggil Eunhyuk dan Donghae itu sudah menjalankan rencana mereka untuk menyatakan kalau mereka akan menikah. Dan karena ini lah suami istri tersebut atau orang tua kandung Donghae itu terkejut.

"Apa kalian serius?" Pertanyaan ini datang dari Appa Donghae dan sungguh, pertanyaan ini bukanlah pertanyaan yang perlu dikhawatirkan oleh pasangan kita. Karena jawabannya tentu saja…,

"Kami serius, kami sangat serius."

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika kami menolak?" Sekali lagi, pertanyaan datang dari sang Appa, dan pertanyaan kali ini cukup membuat Eunhyuk, atau Hyukkie terlonjak kecil, bisa terlihat kecemasan membayang jelas di wajahnya. Tapi, tidak bagi Lee Donghae, matanya masih memancarkan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya, tanpa ada rasa gentar sedikit pun.

Dan entah karena apa. Tetapi, pasangan suami istri itu mengulum senyum, sebuah senyuman yang menggambarkan kebahagiaan yang sangat dalam. Dan hal ini sukses membuat Hyukkie terdiam, tidak mengerti. Dan Donghae mengernyit, bingung.

"Chagi, kau lihat kan? Tidak ada yang perlu kita khawatirkan." Pernyataan ini akan menjadi pernyataan yang wajar jika datang dari Donghae untuk Eunhyuk. Tapi, pernyataan ini menjadi aneh, karena pernyataan ini datang dari sang Appa untuk sang Umma.

"Ya, kau benar Kanginnie, ternyata tidak perlu ada yang aku khawatirkan lagi, sekarang. Aku sangat bahagia, chagi!"

"Tunggu dulu, Appa, Umma. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Apa maksud dari ucapan kalian?"

"Kau masih belum mengerti, Lee Donghae?" Sang Appa menatap tidak percaya pada anaknya yang saat ini hanya menggeleng, tanpa menghilangkan kernyitan yang cukup dalam di dahinya.

"Kami merestui kalian, sayang." Dan pada akhirnya sang Umma lah yang menjelaskan keadaan yang terjadi.

Tepat setelah perkataan itu keluar dai bibir sang Umma, senyum merekah di wajah Donghae. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, dia langsung memeluk Eunhyuk dengan erat, sedangkan orang yang dia peluk masih memasang wajah tidak percaya.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Lee Donghae POV

Saat ini aku sangat senang, amat sangat senang. Bagaimana tidak senang, kalau akhirnya hubunganku dan Hyukkie ternyata dapat direstui dengan mudah oleh orang tuaku?

Dan hebatnya, bukannya kedua orang tuaku yang harus menenangkanku karena perasaan bahagiaku, yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, aku dan Hyukkie lah yang harus menenangkan ummaku yang terlihat sangat bahagia hingga hampir saja dia lagsung membawa pergi Hyukkie untuk mempersiapkan semua kepeluan pernikahan tanpa ada penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Jadi, bisa Umma dan Appa jelaskan, apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?"

Hell, dari semua persiapan mental yang aku lakukan sejak aku mulai menyadari kalau aku menyukai Hyukkie –dan sejauh yang aku ingat, saat itu aku masih duduk di elementary school- aku tidak pernah meyiapkan yang satu ini.

"Ehm, sebenarnya, Hae. Umma sudah lama ingin menjadikan Hyukkie bagian keluarga kita secara sah, bukan hanya anak angkat. Dan itu hanya akan terjadi jika kalian menikah. Tapi, selama ini kalian hanya bersikap selayaknya kakak dan adik. Dan itu membuat kami agak kecewa. Jadi, apa bisa kalian menikah minggu depan? Biar Umma dan Appa yang mengatur semuanya!"

"Aku sih, senang-senang saja. Semua terserah pada Hyukkie, kalau dia setuju, aku juga setuju."

"Jadi Hyukkie? Umma mohon, kau mau ya?"

Hah, Ummaku ini kalau sudah menyangkut apa yang dia inginkan, maka semua ekspresi malaikat yang dia miliki sebelumnya akan menghilang begitu saja, dan digantikan oleh ekspresi kekanak-kanakan.**#mirip kamunya kan, hae?# **Hyukkie hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lembutnya yang bagiku sangat menawan.

"Jika itu keinginan Umma, aku menurut saja!"

"Kyyaaaaa! Kanginnie, kau dengar itu? Hyukkie memanggilku Umma!" Dan dalam sekejap mata, dia sudah memutari meja di hadapan kami dan memeluk Hyukkieku dengan sangat erat.

"Umma tidak keberatan, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, chagi! Umma justru sangat senang! Jadi sudah ditetapkan! Kalian akan menikah minggu depan!"

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu begitu saja. Tanpa sadar, sekarang aku sudah berada di altar pernikahan, di hadapan pendeta yang akan menikahkanku dengan Hyukkie, menunggu Hyukkie datang untuk mengucapkan janji suci kami. Aku bisa merasakan rasa bahagia dan gugup memenuhi diriku saat ini, akhirnya, beberapa saat lagi, aku dapat meraih impianku dan cita-citaku.

Saat musik mengalun lembut, pada saat itu juga aku melihat dia berjalan ke arah altar pernikahan. Dia menggunakan jas putih bersih, entah karena jas itu atau karena kebahagiaan yang terpancar jelas dari wajahnya, dia terlihat jauh lebih menawan dari biasanya saat ini, membuatku sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapanku.

Dia tersenyum bahagia, begitu pula denganku. Dan akhirnya, kami melantunkan sebuah janji, di mana kami akan selalu bersama, berbagi dalam segala hal, dan menjalani sisa hidup kami di sebuah jalan yang sama dengan berdampingan. Dan saat semua ucapan janji itu terucap aku tahu, apa pun yang akan terjadi, dan apa pun resikonya, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya sedikit pun, dan aku tahu kalau saat ini dia telah sah menjadi milikku dan aku telah sah menjadi miliknya, apa pun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

#Lee Hyukjae POV

Aku bergetar gugup, saat ini aku sedang ada di dalam kamar mandi, sedangkan di ruangan lain, yang hanya terpisahkan selembar pintu, aku tahu kalau Donghae sedang menungguku. Aku tahu, aku bukanlah anak innocent yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Aku sadar, walau pun selama ini Donghae tidak pernah melakukan hal lebih selain kecupan singkat, bukan berarti dia tidak ingin.

Sudah beberapa kali aku melihatnya bermastrubasi di kamar mandiku saat dia sedang menginap di apartementku. Dan saat ini aku sudah sah menjadi istrinya, yah..., memang aneh sih aku yang namja tapi memilih menyandang predikat istri, lagi pula peran aku dalam hubungan kami memang seperti itu, jadi aku tidak keberatan.

Aku menarik napas pelan dan memutuskan untuk menyusul Donghae di kamar kami begitu merasakan kalau aku cukup tenang. Aku harap aku dapat melakukannya dengan baik.

.

.

.

#Lee Donghae POV

Aku sadar, amat sangat sadar kalau ini adalah malam pertama aku dan Hyukkie, mungkin kebanyakan orang akan berfikir kalau aku akan langsung memintanya pada Hyukkie, tapi sayang aku tidak. Aku menikahi Hyukkie bukan karena tubuhnya, jadi aku tidak akan melakukannya sebelum Hyukkie siap. Dan aku sadar kalau Hyukkie masih terlalu muda, aku yakin kalau dia belum siap dengan semua ini, dan aku sama sekali tidak masalah dengan hal itu.

Aku mendengar pintu kamar mandi akhirnya terbuka, sudah hampir satu jam Hyykkie di dalam kamar mandi, dan itu membuatku sedikit khawatir, karena, saat pesta tadi Hyukkie memang sempat mengeluh sakit kepala.

Aku tertegun. Sungguh, walau pun aku memang menikahi dan mencintai Hyukkie bukan karena tubuhnya, tapi justru karena aku mencintainya seperti itu, hingga aku menjadi tergoda padanya saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak tergoda? Jika, orang yang sangat kau cintai dan telah sah menjadi istrimu keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan jubah mandi yang mencetak tubuhnya dengan jelas?

'Ayo lah, Donghae! Kau tahu kalau kau bisa menahannya.'

Setelah memejamkan mataku sejenak, akhirnya aku bisa membersihkan pikiran kotor dari kepalaku untuk sementara waktu. Yah, hanya sementara, kalau keadaan tetap seperti ini, aku yakin aku akan lepas kendali dengan mudah.

"Kenapa kau hanya memakai jubah mandi? Biar aku siapkan pakaian untukmu, malam ini cukup dingin, walaupun aku sudah memaksimalkan fungsi penghangat ruangan, kau masih harus menggunakan pakaian yang cukup tebal dan tertutup agar tidak terserang flu."

"Itu…, Tapi…,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, aku tidak ingin melihatmu sakit. Tunggulah sebentar, biar aku yang menyiapkan pakaianmu."

Tidak ingin lebih lama membuang waktu, aku segera berbalik memunggunginya dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian, aku memilihkan pakaian yang cukup tertutup dan mampu menghangatkan Hyukkie, aku tidak bohong, malam ini memang sangat dingin. Saat ini di luar sedang ada badai salju kecil yang sudah berlangsung sejak sore tadi. Untung saja acara pernikahan kami di ruangan tertutup, jadi tidak ada masalah yang terlalu berarti.

Setelah menemukan pakaian yang dapat menghangatkan Hyukkie aku berbalik untuk memberikan pakaian itu padanya. Dan betapa aku sangat terkejut saat mendapati Hyukkie masih berdiri di tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya namun denga air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya. Tanpa perlu menunggu lama. Aku langsung berjalan ke arahnya dengan cepat dan membawanya ke dalam pelukanku.

"Uljima, Hyukkie…, uljima…, kenapa kau menangis? Katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu menangis? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"A-aku…, H-hae, a-aku…," Dia tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, aku rasa di tercekat entah karena apa.

"Ssshhhtt, tidak perlu dipaksakan jika tidak ingin bicara, sekarang kau pakai pakaian yang aku pilihkan, ya?"

Aku mengatakannya masih dengan memeluknya, aku bisa merasakan dia menggelengkan kepala dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dekapanku.

"Ya, sudah…, kalau begitu kita tidur, ne? aku akan memelukmu sepanjang malam, jadi kau tidak akan kedinginan."

Aku langsung menuntunnya pelan ke arah ranjang kami saat aku merasakan dia mengangguk, aku menidurkannya di kasur sambil tetap memeluknya. Karena, sepertinya Hyukkie enggan melepas pelukanku. Aku tidak tahu, aku bingung dengan apa yang membuat Hyukkie menangis, sungguh mendengar isakannya ternyata puluhan kali lebih menyakitkan dari pada yang aku bayangkan sebelumnya. Aku mengecup dahinya dengan harapan Hyukkie bisa menjadi lebih tenang.

Setelah beberapa saat menghabiskan waktu dalam diam, akhirnya tangisan Hyukkie berhenti. Aku tahu dia belum tidur, oleh karena itu, aku tetap memeluknya dan membelai kepalanya, berusaha sebisaku membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Apa yang membuatmu menangis Hyukkie? Katakan padaku, aku akan melakukan segala hal yang aku bisa untuk membantumu."

"Aku…, aku merasa tidak berguna, Hae. Aku…, kau tahu kan selayaknya suami istri…, biasanya seorang suami…,"

Hyukkie tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, aku tahu apa yang dia maksud dan itu membuat aku kaget dan bingung sekaligus. Aku kaget karena Hyukkie sudah berpikiran sejauh itu, dan aku masih tetap bingung dengan alasan dia menangis.

"Ssshhhtt…, aku tidak akan memaksamu, aku mencintaimu dengan tulus Hyukkie bukan hanya karena tubuhmu. Dan apa maksudmu dengan tidak berguna? Kau adalah orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupku, karena kebahagiaanmu adalah tujuan hidupku. Jika kau tidak ada di sisiku maka aku tidak lagi memiliki tujuan hidup. Bagaimana mungkin itu tidak berguna? Karena kau lah aku hidup saat ini." Aku lebih mengeratkan pelukanku saat merasakan bahunya kembali bergetar. Oh, tuhan..., apa salahku hingga harus mendengarnya menangis berkali-kali? Ini sangat menyakitkan bagiku.

"Tapi…, kau tidak memintanya, aku mengerti kalau setiap lelaki menikah juga salah satunya karena alasan itu, tapi kau tidak memintanya padaku…, dan itu membuatku merasa…, aku merasa tidak berguna untukmu, Hae."

"Hei, itu memang salah satunya, tapi bukan semuanya. Aku tidak akan menuntut apa pun darimu, Hyukkie. Selain tetap di sampingku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku."

"Tapi…, aku tetap merasa tidak berguna. Aku menginginkannya, Hae. Aku ingin menjadi milikmu dalam artian sebenarnya."

Dia berontak dalam pelukanku, sehingga membuatku mengendurkan rengkuhan tanganku pada tubuhnya. Dia mendongakkan wajahnya. Aku bisa melihatnya, aku bisa melihat kesungguhan, keyakinan, dan permohonan pada tatapan matanya. Cukup sudah, aku tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi. Hyukkie sudah memintanya sendiri, aku hanya bisa berharap kalau ini tidak akan menyakitinya.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Lee Hyukjae POV

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatap mata Donghae dengan penuh keyakinan dan pengharapan, aku harap pesanku tersampaikan padanya. Dan nyatanya, ya, pesanku tersampaikan.

Donghae meraih dahuku dengan tangannya dan mulai mengecup lembut bibirku. Hanya dengan sebuah kecupan ringan ini aku sudah bisa merasakan kehangatan yang disalurkan oleh Donghae, aku bisa merasakan perasaan cinta di baliknya, dan itu ,membuatku memejamkan mata dan memulai menciumnya.

Semuanya berjalan dengan pelan dan lembut, entah berapa lama waktu yang telah terlewati, yang aku tahu adalah Donghae yang terus menerus mencium bibirku berulang-ulang. Dan setiap ciuman selanjutnya memiliki makna yang lebih dalam dari sebelumnya dan terus begitu hingga membuatku merasa pusing.

Entah setelah ciuman yang ke-berapa, akhirnya Donghae melepaskan bibirku, aku masih belum membuka ke dua kelopak mataku. Aku bisa merasakan Donghae menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leherku dan menarik napas panjang di sana, dan hanya karena itu, tubuhku bergetar pelan, semua hal yang dilakukan Donghae entah kenapa terasa sangat memabukkan.

"Tenanglah Hyukkie, aku janji aku akan melakukannya selembut yang aku bisa, jika kau merasa kesakitan dan ingin berhenti, katakan saja. Percayalah padaku, saat itu juga aku akan berhenti, mengerti?"

Aku hanya bisa membalas ucapan Donghae dengan anggukan kepala.

Dan setelah itu suhu kamar kami terasa naik dengan drastis. Dia mulai menggigit hampir seluruh kulit leherku dari bawah dagu hingga tengkuk, dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol suaraku, ini terlalu memabukkan.

Tidak hanya itu, aku bisa merasakan tangan Donghae menyelinap di balik jubah mandiku dan membelai halus paha dalamku. Dan dari semua perlakuan Donghae, aku hanya bisa mengerang dan mencengkram rambutnya sebagai bentuk perasaanku saat ini.

Walau pun aku yang memintanya, sesungguhnya aku tidak tahu secara pasti apa yang bisa membuat Donghae lebih menginginkanku, aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa membuatnya lebih menyukai hal ini. Dan seketika itu juga perasaan bersalah kembali membanjiri diriku, tanpa bisa dicegah, sebuah isakan meluncur dari bibirku. Dan aku merutuki diriku saat itu juga begitu merasakan Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ada apa Hyukkie? Apa aku menyakitimu? Maafkan aku! Aku lepas kendali! Sungguh maafkan aku Hyukkie!"

Tangisanku makin pecah saat mendengar ucapan Donghae, lihat, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada suamimu? Kau membuatnya salah paham, kau menghancurkan semua usahamu begitu saja!

"Hae, maafkan aku, Hae. Maafkan aku! Kau tidak salah, aku lah yang salah, semua ini kesalahanku." Ucapku masih di tengah-tengah isakanku.

"Sekarang, katakan padaku, kau merasa bersalah atas apa? Demi tuhan Hyukkie, apa pun yang kau lakukan, aku tidak akan menganggap kau lah yang salah!"

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku dari tatapan mata Donghae, entah kenapa aku merasa salah tingkah saat ini. Aku mencoba menguatkan keberanianku dan menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Aku…, aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan saat ini untukmu, aku merasa ini tidak adil jika kau memanjakanku tapi aku tidak melakukan apa-apa untukmu."

"Dengarkan aku, kau mau melakukannya saja sudah membuatku sangat bahagia. Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa pun, Hyukkie, malam ini kau adalah seorang ratu. Dan aku akan melayani ratuku ini. Jadi, yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menikmati ini dan hentikan aku jika kau merasa tidak kuat melanjutkan, oke?"

Aku mengangguk lagi sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Aku akan memulai semuanya dari awal, Hyukkie…, kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

Sekali lagi, aku mengangguk-kan kepalaku.

Dan semuanya di mulai lagi dari awal sama persis seperti sebelumnya. Dan seperti sebelumnya aku hanya bisa mengerang dan menikmati permainan Donghae.

Aku mengerang kencang saat merasakan Donghae menjilat kulit belakang telingaku, aku masih bisa merasakan tangan kanannya yang meraba paha dalamku dan tangan kirinya yang mulai melepaskan ikatan jubahku perlahan. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku sangat panas saat jubah mandi itu terlepas dengan mudahnya dari tubuhku dan meninggalkan tubuhku yang tidak menggunakan penutup apa pun lagi karena perlakuan Donghae.

"Kau sangat indah, Yeobo!"

Aku yakin wajahku sudah lebih merah dari apel saat itu.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, Hae-ah~" Ucapku sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rona wajahku.

"Sulit melakukannya, jika aku melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan peredaran darahku yang mulai tidak stabil dan berkumpul di wajahku, karena malu dan tersanjung.

"Eum~…, Hae…,"

"Ya, chagi?" Ucapnya sambil tetap menatap tubuh polosku.

"Aku…, kau…, eum~ rasanya…, tidak adil, kalau…, hanya aku yang…, seperti ini."

Aku merutuki diriku saat melihat Donghae menyeringai ke arahku.

"My pleasure…,"

Dalam waktu singkat, Donghae sudah melepas seluruh pakaiannya, dan membuatku merona hebat saat melihat tubuhnya yang sungguh, sangat atletis.

"Menyukai apa yang kau lihat, ratuku?"

"Jangan menggodaku Hae~"

Ucapanku hanya dibalas dengan kekehan dari Donghae, tapi aku sangat kaget saat detik selanjutnya Donghae mencimku dalam.

"Karena sudah tidak ada halangan, aku akan melanjutkannya."

Aku hanya bisa mengerang sebagai jawabannya, karena saat itu Donghae meremas kejatananku dan mulai mengulum nippleku. Aku tidak pernah tahu, aku tidak pernah tahu rasanya akan seperti ini. Donghae terus melakukan berbagai hal pada tubuhku, dan yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah megerang dan menikmati apa yang Donghae berikan seperti yang dikatakan olehnya.

Setelah beberapa menit mengulum nippleku bergantian seperti bayi, dia mulai menurunkan kepalanya tanpa menhentikan gerakan tangannya di bawah sana, sementara tangannya yang lain menggantikan pekerjaan mulutnya sebelumnya.

Lidahnya menjilat berputar di pusarku dan sukses membuatku menggelinjang, dia melakukan tiga rangsangan sekaligus, dan hal itu membuatku sangat lemas dan hanya bisa mengerang, kedua tanganku terus menerus meremas seprai hingga tak berbentuk.

Setelah puas bermain di pusarku, Donghae kembali menurunkan lagi kepalanya, terus hingga mencapai selangkanganku, tanpa ada aba-aba, Donghae menggantikan posisi tangannya dengan mulutnya, dan hal itu sukses membuat eranganku semakin keras.

Dia terus melakukan itu, sampai akhirnya aku sudah tidak bisa menanhannya lagi, saat itu juga aku meledakkan semuanya di dalam mulutnya, dan tanpa ada keraguan atau pun rasa jijik, dia menelan habis semua yang aku keluarkan, bahkan dia masih menjilat daerah sekitar selangkangaku seakan semua yang aku keluarkan tidak cukup baginya.

Dia kembali mensejajarkan wajah kami, dan menciumku sekali lagi. Sebuah ciuman yang sama seperti ciuman yang sebelumnya dengan intensitas yang lebih dalam.

"Apa kau yakin untuk melanjutkannya? Kau tahu kan, kalau ini akan sangat menyakitkan?" Ucapnya begitu menghentikan ciuman kami.

"Aku yakin, Hae. Seperti ucapanmu sebelumnya, aku percaya pada cinta kita, aku percaya kau akan melakukannya selembut yang kau bisa." Dia mengulum senyum saat mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari bibirku.

"Cakar saja punggungku atau gigit bahuku saat kau merasa sakit, mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti."

Setelah itu dia kembali menciumku, aku bisa merasakan dia menyiapkanku dengan lembut. Namun, aku memang masih bisa merasakan sakitnya, dan Donghae mengetahuinya.

"Apa kau merasa sakit? Kita hentikan saja, ya?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya, aku tahu kalau dia mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku juga tahu kalau ini memang sudah seharusnya. "Lakukan saja, ini memang sakit, tapi aku percaya padamu dan pada cinta kita."

Masih sambil tersenyum, aku mendekatkan wajah kami dan menciumnya, berusaha meyakinkannya kalau aku sudah siap, dan aku tahu ini berhasil.

Aku bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat saat Donghae mulai menyatukan tubuh kami. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakitnya, dan itu menyebabkan aku harus mencakar punggung Donghae sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakitku. Aku meringis pelan saat akhirnya kami bisa menyatu dengan sempurna.

Donghae hanya diam, setelah aku sudah bisa membiasakan diri dengan rasa sakitnya aku mengangguk pelan untuk mengisaratkan padanya bahwa dia sudah bisa bergerak.

Setelahnya, semua yang terjadi sangatlah kabur, aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun selain Donghae, Donghae, dan Donghae. Dan dari seluruh inchi tubuhnya yang bersentuhan dengan kulitku, aku bisa merasakannya, merasakan rasa bahagianya, rasa cintanya, dan rasa-rasa yang lainnya. Pada detik itu kami melebur menjadi satu. Aku merasa bahwa aku dan Donghae bukanlah dua orang yang berbeda, aku merasakan bahwa kami dua orang yang melebur menjadi satu.

Aku merasa bagaikan melihat bintang di mataku saat Donghae menyentuh sebuah titik yang berada jauh di dalam diriku, dan setelahnya Donghae berulang kali menyentuh titik itu, membuatku melihat lebih banyak lagi bintang.

Tubuhku terasa semakin panas, dan kulit Donghae yang menyentuhku terasa seperti terbakar, belum lagi dengan semua hal yang dilakukan oleh Donghae, baik penyatuan kami maupun tangannya yang menggodaku. Akhirnya, aku tidak bisa menahannya dan mengeluarkannya bersamaan dengan Donghae. Selama beberapa detik, yang bisa aku lihat hanyalah warna putih bersih.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Lee Donghae POV

Pagi itu aku terbangun dengan perasaan bahagia memenuhi diriku, senyum di wajahku semakin merekah lebar begitu melihat Istriku berada di dalam pelukanku. Aku mengingat semua yang terjadi semalam, dan kesadaran bahwa Hyukkie telah sepenuhnya menjadi milikku membuatku sangat bahagia.

Aku masih enggan beranjak dari tidurku, aku lebih memilih diam dan memandangi wajah istri dan malaikatku yang sedang tertidur pulas dan mengusahakan untuk tidak melakukan hal apa pun yang dapat membangunkannya. Aku membiarkan dia tetap tertidur dengan berbantalkan lenganku tanpa ada usaha untuk membangunkanya.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku hanya diam dan memperhatikan wajah tidur Hyukkie, tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa bosan, aku justru menjadi semakin enggan mengalihkan tatapan mataku. Sebuah senyum manis aku sunggingkan begitu melihat dia mulai membuka matanya.

"Selamat pagi, istriku." Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas, wajah Hyukkie merona hebat begitu menyadari keadaan kami.

"Pagi, Hae."

"Terima kasih untuk semalam. Itu adalah malam yang sangat indah." Aku tersenyum geli saat melihat Hyukkie semakin merona dan menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang sebenarnya sangat percuma karena aku sudah melihatnya terlebih dahulu.

Suasana menjadi sunyi selama beberapa waktu sampai saat Hyukkie mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap punggungku dengan lembut.

"Maaf, aku menyakitimu."

"Tak apa, lagi pula seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu, rasa sakit yang kau terima lebih parah dari pada aku."

Dia menggeleng pelan, ketika mendengar kata 'maaf' keluar dari mulutku.

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, karena aku yang memintanya."

"Tapi tetap saja…," Ucapanku langsung dipotong oleh Hyukkie, sepertinya dia tidak setuju dengan pernyataanku.

"Sudahlah, Hae. Kita saling memaafkan, ne?"

"Ne."

Dan aku merasakan bahwa hari ini cintaku pada Hyukkie semakin bertambah besar, dan aku rasa hal ini akan terus terulang lagi, lagi, dan lagi untuk selamanya. Karena aku tahu, bahkan maut atau pun kiamat tidak akan menghalangi bertambahnya perasaan cintaku pada Hyukkie.

.

.

.

End

.

.

**a/n: Akhirnya…, nih sequel selesai juga! Well, kalau aku ada waktu lagi mungkin aku bisa buat sequel keduanya, tapi kalau gak, ya, dah sampe sini aja!**

**Dan buat yang sebelumnya ngarep haehyuk gak direstuin, maafin Vi ya…, Vi gak tega buat Hyukkie sedih gitu…, lagi pula kalau ortu mereka gak setuju pasti jadinya panjang, dan itu sangat merepotkan!**

**Dan maaf juga yang udah ngarep sama lebel rated M ya! Ini ff dewasa pertama aku…, dah mana masih newbie, tapi dah bikin beginian…, ya ampun~ dan jangan bahas umur, terlalu banyak yang melanggar batasan umur di ffn…,**

**Dan buat balasan reviewnya Kamiyama Kaoru di Story About Me ::HaeHyuk ver::, sebenernya yang login reviewnya aku bales lewat PM, buka aja akunnya pasti ada…, aku dah biasa bales review yang login lewat PM sih, selain biar author notenya gak begitu panjang, kalau lewat PM, bisa ngobrol lebih leluasa.**

**Makasih buat yang udah review di ff Honesty. Ini balasan reviewnya yang login udah lewat PM sih, tapi aku ulang di sini:**

**Tsuo Matsuo Haehyuk Kyumin:**

**Iya, akhirnya aku buat juga…,#geleng-geleng gak percaya. Maaf buat akhir yang gantung, soalnya aku mau buat sequelnya sih…, jadi sengaja aku gatung gitu…, coret-coret aja kotak review aku, makin banyak coretan dan makin panjang aku makin seneng kok, review tuh memberi semangat tersendiri buat aku.**

**Unyukkychagi:**

**Annyeong, Vi imnida~ aku buat ff haehyuk lagi, makasih buat review dan pujiannya, Vi sampai berasa terbang bacanya.**

**Jong aeolia:**

**Annyeong, Vi imnida~. Yang ini udah panjang kan? Tangan Vi sampe keriting waktu ngebut bikin ff ini.**

**Dan…, YAK! Jangan peluk-peluk Hyukkie, chagi! Hyukkie chagi Cuma punya Vi sama Hae!#di tampar. Dan kalau masalah sider, sebenernya aku bersyukur banget soalnya belum pernah dapet, jangan sampe deh…,**

**Kaguya:**

**Hi! Vi imnida~ ini sequelnya~~~~ gimana? Gimana? Lebih jelek dari yang sebelumnya gak? Review lagi ya?**

**Chwyn:**

**Maaf banget buat typonya#Tendang author jauh-jauh. Gak tahu kenapa, berapa kali aku edit, masih aja ada yang ketinggalan, jadi kemarin aku Cuma ngedit satu kali deh…, dan hasilnya…, begitulah**

**Gak masalah kok! Makin panjang review, makin membahagiakan buat Vi~**

**Cie maknae:**

**Makash, makasih banget pujiannya, ya ampun~ aku mulai ngerasa terharu…, #lari kepelukan Taemin sama Hyukkie**

**Anchofishy:**

**Annyeong~ makasih buat pujiannya, dan selama ada inspirasi, semangat dan waktu, aku bakal terus bikin ff Hyukkie kok!**

**Kamiyama kaoru:**

**Kaoru-san…, eum, aku ngerasa, karena namanya jepang, embel-embelnya jepang aja ya? Dan aku ngabulin permintaan Kaoru-san lho~ tapi maaf, ini juga kagak hot, pas nyampe bagian rated M, otak Vi langsung keram, Vi sampe baca ff yadong dari author yang super yadong di list#Aduh, aku gak pernah nyangka bakal ngomongin ini# berkali-kali buat bangkitin otak yadong…, tapi tetep aja gak sanggup bikin yang lebih dari ini…,**

**Hyukhyuk:**

**Huuuuaaaaa! Maafkan typonya…,#lari kepelukan key. Review lagi ya…,**

**Rikha-chan:**

**Makasih buat reviewnya…, aku mau nanya…, yang ini sweet gak? Kayaknya gak ya?**

**Sora tuing-tuing:**

**Makasih buat Review sama pujiannya, dan yup, ini dia sequelnya…, dan mereka direstuin! Review lagi ya!**

**Makasih buat semuanya…, buat yang udah baca tolung revienya ya…, DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata…,**

**R&R pleaseee!**


End file.
